


stages of grief

by Fangzdollz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Five Stages of Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangzdollz/pseuds/Fangzdollz
Summary: tubbo lost his best friend.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

stage 1: denial

Tommy was not dead. Tubbo's best friend was alive,he was alive and just stuck in prison. Sam was lying. Jack was lying. His own husband was lying. 

stage 2: anger

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT SAM!" Tubbo yelled, a soft sigh left Sam's mouth as he put his hand on Tubbo's shoulder "I'm sorry Tubbo.." was all Sam said before leaving. 

stage 3: bargaining

Tubbo cried into Ranboo's chest, hugging him tightly. "m-maybe if we told Tommy to stay with us..h-he wouldn't b-be de.." Tubbo couldn't finish his sentence, he didn't want to accept the fact that Tommy was dead.

stage 4: depression

Tubbo stayed home most day's, Ranboo sometimes would come over to check up on him. Tubbo stayed quiet whenever he came over. 

stage 5: acceptance

Tubbo would alway's miss Tommy. But he's happy that he had so many good and bad memories with him, Tubbo has moved on and he's happy. He's thankful that Tommy was apart of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

SO UH TOMMY IS NOT DEAD LOL SO....


End file.
